hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon: A Day of Sorrow
A Day of Sorrow is the first chapter in the fanon Through the Eyes of Rue written by Skybender101. Enjoy! A Day of Sorrow The day of the reapings finally arrived. Butterflies tingled in my small stomach as I clenched it tight. I know I should not be too nervous because I only have only one chance to be picked. The problem is, I have the strangest feeling that the girl would be me. That I would be the chosen one to participate in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. This thought made me gnaw on my finger nails until they were nothing but stumps. I have always despised the Hunger Games, knowing they were ruthless battles fought by teenagers for the Capitol's entertainment. It is horrifying to think that they are sitting back lazily while twenty-four teenagers, aging through 12-18, fighting each other to the death. This year I turned 12 which means I have a small chance of being picked for my district, 11. I could feel the tension in the enormous crowd of District 11 that gathered in the town square. My mother, father, my five younger siblings, and I positioned ourselves in the back of the crowd where the youngest tributes were supposed to be. Sweat plastered my forehead as my eyes fell upon the reaping ball that was placed on the giant stage. There is just one slip of paper that says Rue. Just one.... I glanced up to my father and mother. The expressions on their faces mixed with nervousness and fear. This was their first reaping as well as mine. My younger siblings stood in silence next to my parents. They believed that I would not get picked so they were not as worried as my mother and father. "Oh Rue, you will not be picked! There are many others who could be chosen!" one of my sisters, Arlet, piped. "Yeah!" the remaining of my brothers and sisters chorused. I have three sisters and two brothers all through the ages of 4-10. I grinned at my sibling's reassurance."If you say so!" "Shush, all of you! The reapings is starting!" my mother scolded. The escort of the District 11 tributes, Sage Hemlock, bounced onto the stage. "Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games District 11 reapings!" she announced brightly. The peppy escort smiled a dazzling grin, her blond hair with blue highlight swaying in the breeze. Behind Sage stood the mayor of District 11. He dressed as if he was making an appearance at a wedding with a black suit and black bow tie. I shook my head in disgust. "Lets begin the reaping! For the Ladies...." The world suddenly seemed to slow as everyone had there eyes pinned onto the slip of paper Sage drew from the ball. My heart pounded in my chest. "Rue Inette!" the escort boomed. I stood there, frozen as an ice statue. All the hope to not to be chosen that I clinged on to disintegrated. I..... out of thousands of names, was picked to participate in the deadly games. The deafening pound of my heart blocked the sounds of screams from my family. I could feel my six-year-old sister, Violet, yank my arm and pull me back with her. She somehow eventually released her grip as my legs carried me slowly up to the stage. The audience was silent except for the terrifying shrieks from my distressed family. I bet my buttons the people who are watching this tragic moment on their TVs are saying "Poor girl. She is so small and fragile that she will not win the games." But I will show them, each and every one of them that this small girl can win. I will win. I have to. For my family. For District 11. Suddenly, a horrifying thought crossed my mind. How can I win? There are giant muscular boys and girls from District 1, 2, and 4 that could snap my arms in half! I am probably the youngest and smallest tribute in this years Hunger Games. I will never win. This will be the last time I see my family, the beautiful orchards of my district, and the mockingjays, who I sing my song to. As I made my way on the stage, I peered out into the crowd. All the way in the back, my family held each other tight weeping in each others arms. I looked away, trying very....oh so very..... hard not to breakdown crying. Sage Hemlock smiled brightly as I sat on the chair for the girl tribute next to the mayor. The man with the suit gave me a smile, but I did not return it. "Okay! So now that we have the girl tribute, let's do the boys! The male tribute for District 11 is..." Once again silence fell upon the crowd. Sage paused dramatically. "Thresh Green!" A large muscular boy from somewhere in the audience made his way up to the stage. Thresh...Thresh...I have seen him before! Sometimes during the fall season in the orchards, Thresh would give me a curt nod every time I smiled at him as a greeting. We never talked, but we both picked fruit together. A terrible thought smacked me in the face. I truly hope Thresh Green will not get killed during the games. Goodbyes After the reapings, Thresh and I were whisked away to the Mayor's house to say our goodbyes. I could not help but burst into tears when my family came to say their last words to me. We shared many hugs and I held on to my siblings tight. "Promise you will come back Rue!" my youngest brother Jed squeaked. I sighed doubtfully. "I promise." Although I knew that the promise was already broken. My mother and father held me tight. "Be brave out there in the arena Rue!" my father ordered, his grasp tightening around me. "Be elusive and clever. Use your surroundings. Remember the orchard trees and the numerous plants I have showed you. You will need to remember these while trying to survive." Before any of my dear family members could say anything else to me, they were quickly ushered out of the Mayor's house. I knew I had to refrain from crying in front of the few cameras that would be waiting outside of the building, but I just could not help it. I felt like a weak, fragile, and helpless child, struggling to face her fears and future. "Time to hop on the train!" Sage Hemlock's high voice piped from behind me. I followed her outside where we met Thresh and about a dozen cameras. A large black train stood stationed on metal train tracks about a few yards away. The cameras followed us until we reached the train and were out of sight. Sage led Thresh and I into separate rooms down the hall of the train. "We will arrive in the capitol in seven hours! Bret Mage, the man who won the Hunger Games for District 11 a couple years back will be your trainer for the games. He is here on the train....somewhere. Now you two get some rest. I expect to see both of you up and about at seven hours past this time." Arrival Our peppy escort introduced Tresh and I to our tall skiny trainer, Bret, before we arrived at the Capitol. He seemed to have a strong interest in Sage, and our escort seemed to admire him back. Bret smiled widely and his pale hand vigorously shook mine. "Hello! Rue is it? You were very brave walking up to the stage when you were called at the reapings." My cheeks turned a bright pink. "Thanks." "We will get along fine!" He turned away from me and faced Thresh. "And you must be Thresh Green! Wow I wish I were as muscular as you when I was your age. Take that as a compliment!" Thresh blinked as if trying to process everything Bret just said and muttered "thanks." Bret, to me, has as much pep as Sage. -- "We're here! We're here!" an over-excited voice boomed in my ear. Sage Hemlock squealed as she peered out of a window of the train. Thresh and I took a peek out of the nearest window. The view that I saw was truly spectacular. Giant buildings were so tall, I thought they skimmed the blue sky. Streets with bustling people and moving vehicles filled the bottom of the amazing city. Skyscraper after Skyscraper passed my view quickly. This must be the Capitol. I've heard stories about it but never expected it to be this grand! Thresh seemed to feel the exact same way because I've never seen him have an awe-like expression on his face. "Brilliant isn't it!" Sage piped. "We are almost at the stop so prepare you two!" What felt like a few seconds later, the train slammed to a squeaky halt in front of a giant crowd of city folk waving, stamping, and shouting. Wow, I've never seen that many people in my life! Even the hundreds of district 11 folk harvesting in the fall do not compare to the thousands of Capitol people crowded near the train tracks. I felt myself being ushered out of the train cart and into the bustling city. The Capitol..... Author's Note I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one. Category:Through the Eyes of Rue Chapters Category:Through the Eyes of Rue (fanon) Category:Stories Category:Fanon